


Art for "A Thunder In Our Hearts" by Nightfox

by alby_mangroves



Series: Paperlegends, Merlin Big Bang [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthurian, Big Bang Challenge, Community: paperlegends, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "A Thunder In Our Hearts" by Nightfox, created for Paper Legends - Merlin Big Bang 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art and Dividers

**Title:**  Art for " **[A Thunder In Our Hearts](http://k-nightfox.livejournal.com/35685.html)** ", a [](http://paperlegends.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paperlegends**](http://paperlegends.livejournal.com/)  story by [](http://k-nightfox.livejournal.com/profile)[ **k_nightfox**](http://k-nightfox.livejournal.com/)

 **Artist:[](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alby_mangroves**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin  
 **Pairing:**  Arthur/Merlin  
 **Characters:**  Arthur, Merlin, Uther, OC  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Media:**  Conte Crayon and charcoal on Riegel Natura  
 **Warnings:**  None  
  
 **Story Summary:** _Uther unwittingly inherits Arthur's destiny when he takes Merlin for his own. Now Arthur must find a way to stop his father's tyrancial rule and take back the destiny he was born to. (Full summary with all warnings can be found on the author's masterpost)_  
  
 **Notes:**  " **[A Thunder In Our Hearts](http://k-nightfox.livejournal.com/35685.html)** " is a testament to perseverance. With everything conspiring to slow her down, [](http://k-nightfox.livejournal.com/profile)[ **k_nightfox**](http://k-nightfox.livejournal.com/)  refused to give in. Her road to finish this story reads like a hurdles track, and somehow she's jumped every single one to get it signed, sealed and delivered on posting day. Frankly, it's quite an achievement. Hats off to you K, I applaud your monster effort! *passes you a beer or ten* Now go sleep for two weeks straight! ♥  
  
The story itself is graphic and very confronting, and it challenged me with dark themes I'd never read before. There are strongly worded warnings all readers should heed, but I loved the concept from the moment I laid eyes on it, the idea that in appropriating Merlin for himself, Uther also takes on Arthur's destiny, and all the things this entails, good, bad and ugly. I don't want to say too much and spoil it, but  **[A Thunder In Our Hearts](http://k-nightfox.livejournal.com/35685.html), ** while not for everyone, is a dark and compelling tale of survival, courage and steadfast love in the face of seemingly insurmountable adversity.

 

 **PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HEED THE WARNINGS BEFORE READING.**  
  
Having stepped in for another artist who found themselves unable to continue, I wanted to focus on the ties that bind Arthur and Merlin, even when they're separated by events completely beyond their control. They're fated to be together, and even cruel interference from a higher power won't change that. I've used a recurring motif of swirls throughout the art, signifying the bond of destiny between Merlin and Arthur, and their longing for each other during a forced separation. The swirls represent the magic of their true path reaching across the span of distance, strengthening and becoming more substantial over time.  
  
Special thanks to [](http://visbranndrage.livejournal.com/profile)[ **visbranndrage**](http://visbranndrage.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://xarenna.livejournal.com/profile)[ **xarenna**](http://xarenna.livejournal.com/)  for their arty feedback on one of the pieces ♥ Hugs to [](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/profile)[ **asya_ana**](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sapphirescribe**](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://40-miles.livejournal.com/profile)[ **40_miles**](http://40-miles.livejournal.com/)  for their cheering and feedback ♥ and to [](http://the-muppet.livejournal.com/profile)[ **the_muppet**](http://the-muppet.livejournal.com/)  for her mad juggling skills ♥

 

 

 

**1\. Cover Art**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**2\. Dividers**

**  
**

**[Link to my LJ post, in case you prefer viewing there](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/12879.html) **


	2. Merlin and Cynhafar

 

**2\. Merlin and Cynhafar**

**  
**

**[Link to my LJ post, in case you prefer viewing there](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/12879.html) **


	3. Arthur In Exile

 

 

**4\. Arthur in Exile**

**  
**

**[Link to my LJ post, in case you prefer viewing there](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/12879.html) **


	4. The Reunion

 

 

**5\. The Reunion**

 

**Thank you for looking <3**

 

**[Link to my LJ post, in case you prefer viewing there](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/12879.html) **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Thunder In Our Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501066) by [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox)




End file.
